2nd Generation
by Kat-Hathaway
Summary: Merry and Pippin decide to take their children and one of Sam's on a Journey but they run afowl of the mysterious Happy Orcs! This fic takes place in the appendices and includes the love story of Sam and Pip's kids. Ch.3 up.
1. Promenade

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any of the characters in it. I don't even own Goldilocks (Violet) or Faramir (Perry) they're in the Appendix. I do own Happy Orcs though! So beware! BWAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Any-who, I've been working on this fic intermittently for like, a year now, but I just made some very important changes. Any-who please write comments!!! -Kat  
  
2nd Generation  
  
Chapter 1: A Promenade  
  
Goldilocks Violet Gamgee had spent the entire day at the Took family's country house in Willowbottom. She had listened to the Old Took complain, she had helped Mother Diamond Took to cook for the large and hungry Took brood, she had even been politely interested in Master Peregrin's lessons on the use of the Dirk (a weapon he thought was the most suitable for a young girl of a hobbit) and finally, Violet had played with the children and told them her stories. So now, after dinner and before supper, Violet felt that she was allowed to spend some time with Perry.  
  
Faramir Perrilin had been Violet's best friend since they were both babies. He was brave, valiant, noble, silly, mischievous and slightly cocky. Violet thought it was a wonderful mix. All of her friend's qualities made her laugh and she loved to watch his antics. Perry often did the silliest things when he knew that she was the only one watching. They both loved to take long, rambling walks in the forests of Tuckland with Tobias, the Took family's dog. They always took a picnic of course, for Perry was always hungry. This time, however, they only took some nuts, which the hungry hobbit kept in his pocket, because they would be back in time for supper.  
  
"Come on Toby!" Violet called, "We're going for a walk!" Toby came running up to her, wagging his tail so violently he knocked a candelabrum over.  
  
"Good thing that wasn't lit!" Perry said, laughing and patting the dog's head as the excited animal frisked around him excitedly, "Hey Violet, I think that this part of the Thistlebrook has frozen over, shall we cross it?"  
  
"Are you sure it's frozen Perry, I don't want to fall in."  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" he said confidently, "I'm always sure!"  
  
Perry and Violet walked down to the Thistlebrook. This river was much calmer than the Brandywine (which it flowed into) and that was why it was frozen. They had been getting unusually cold weather here, and the landscape was covered in a thick blanket of snow for as long as the eye could see.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful!" Violet breathed as she watched Toby's black form gallop off into the night.  
  
"Are you still afraid Vi?" Perry asked.  
  
"A little," she admitted.  
  
"Here, look," he said, walking onto the ice. Perry's large hobbit feet made the first imprints in the new snow that was continuing to fall about them, "Nothing to be afraid of."  
  
"Alright," Violet said. Gathering her courage (she wasn't that big a fan of water, especially freezing water) she stepped onto the ice and waited for it to crack underneath her. It didn't. Violet realized that she had been shutting her eyes and she opened them with a sigh of relief. Perry was standing in front of her, giving her a mock look of condescension.  
  
"See," he said, "I told you there was nothing to be worried about!" Violet smiled at him and they started after Toby.  
  
"I wonder if anyone is looking out of their houses and watching us," Perry said as he looked at the houses that dotted the opposite shore. All of them had cheery firelight dancing behind their round windows.  
  
"Probably not." Violet answered.  
  
They walked towards the island where Perry had rowed them last spring for a picnic. The cheery hobbit started to sing a tune, but he got it mixed up with another song that he had heard the Big Folk sing in Bree.  
  
"Ach! Stupid Humans! They always confuse me."  
  
"You really don't care much for the Big Folk do you Perry?" Violet asked.  
  
"No, I hate them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno," Perry replied sullenly, "whenever there's something gone wrong it's always because of the Big Folk."  
  
"Well, certainly that's not true of all people," his companion chided him, "What about King Elessar?"  
  
"King Elessar is one Man in a million Vi." Perry said.  
  
"Well, what about Lord Faramir? You're named after him," Violet persisted.  
  
"Faramir tried to take the Ring from good Master Frodo." The young Took pointed out.  
  
"Oh only for about five minutes!" Violet exclaimed, "And he didn't end up taking it did he?"  
  
"Yes, well King Aragorn never even tried!"  
  
"Oh fine!" Violet said, giving up, "Well, what about the Lady Eowyn? Certainly you can't think poorly of her?"  
  
"Oh, well, I guess the Lady Eowyn." Perry conceded.  
  
"She is beautiful isn't she?" sighed the young Gamgee. "She has such beautiful pale hair, it's more like moonlight then sunlight, like my sister's. Most people seem to like Eleanor's golden hair though: 'beautiful Eleanor!' they always say."  
  
"Do I detect a hint of bitterness in your voice my dear Violet?"  
  
"Well. yes, I guess I am bitter. Eleanor has this lovely golden hair, so unusual in hobbits. I had gold hair when I was a baby (hence my parents naming me Goldilocks), but it faded. No one ever calls me beautiful."  
  
"I think you're the prettiest hobbit I've ever met!" Perry muttered. He stopped suddenly in his tracks and turned beet red.  
  
"Did I just say that out loud?!" He asked aghast.  
  
"Yes you did!" Violet laughed.  
  
"Aah! You made me say it! You're a witch!" Perry panicked. Violet laughed at him again. The former, still beet red, and feeling silly, bent down and picked up a handful of snow.  
  
"Don't you dare throw that at me Faramir Took!" Violet screamed. Perry smiled mischievously, and started to run towards her, aiming the snowball.  
  
"Perry!" Violet protested. She started to run away but Perry was a good shot and she got a snowball right in the back of the neck.  
  
"Ooooo, you're gonna get it!" Violet growled.  
  
"You're gonna have to catch me first!" He yelled. They had made their way off of the island and Perry now ran through a path in the forest that led from the shore to Willow Road. Violet ran after him, and Toby, excited by the chase, ran after her. Halfway down the path, her quarry slipped on a sheet of ice. Violet managed to throw the snowball in his face before they both collapsed in a heap.  
  
After they had stopped laughing and had caught their breath, Perry turned to Violet.  
  
"You, know," He said, "I meant it."  
  
Violet blushed furiously and looked at him shyly.  
  
Perry paused and said "Violet, would you go with me to the Winter Solstice Ball?"  
  
Violet looked him in the eyes, "Perry, of course I'll go with you."  
  
"You will?" He asked in disbelief. Violet nodded. Perry stood and looked at her with a goofy grin on his face. Violet laughed as he lifted her to her feet and they returned to the Great Hall, hand in hand. 


	2. Theodin Brandybuck

A/N:. Ahhh.. the chapter where we meet Théo. I don't know where he came from, he's not in the appendix. Actually, I kinda got Faramir (now Perry) mixed up. That's how I came to think Merry had a son named Théodin...Well that wasn't very coherent Kat! Why don't you stop babbling and get on with it. You've already typed the darn thing, just send it off and be done with it. And stop talking to yourself, it shows mental instability!  
  
-Kat ;-P  
  
Chapter 2: Théodin Brandybuck  
  
Perry's silly grin was very stubborn. It refused to go away for the rest of the week. The only time it faded was when his father announced that they were taking a trip to Buckland to visit his best friend Merry Brandybuck. The young Took wouldn't have minded much if it wasn't for the fact that Merry's son, Théo, was his least favorite person in the world. Perry never could figure out why, but Théo filled him with extreme loathing. It hadn't always been like that. For the first ten or so years of their acquaintance they had simply ignored each other. Unfortunately, as Théo aged, he seemed to think that being two years older than Perry made him infinitely more wise and mature. Perry thought he was a pompous ass. The eldest Brandybuck child felt it was his duty to show Perry the facts of life, for of course, Perry was stupid, and didn't know anything. He was, after all, a Took.  
  
As Perry and his father rode their ponies to Brandywine Hall in the cold mist, Perry thought of ways to avoid Théo. Nothing came to him. It seemed that this visit would be as painful as the rest. Oh well, he thought, there's really not much I can do about it. And with that he put his unpleasant thoughts away and decided he'd deal with Théo when he got there.  
  
Théo was waiting outside with his father when they arrived. Perry's father jumped off his horse and embraced Merry like a brother. They walked inside, talking already and left the two young hobbits outside to handle the ponies.  
  
Knowing that Théo wasn't going to help him, Perry grabbed the reins of both ponies and led them to the stables where he took off their saddles and housed them in two empty stalls. Théo followed him in, eating an apple.  
  
"I hope you bathe before the Winter Ball," the later said, "You'll stink up the ballroom." Perry slammed the saddle he was carrying down onto the door of the stall, causing his pony to stamp and snort.  
  
"Be careful!" Théo chided him; "you're making the ponies nervous!" Perry forced himself to be calm. He sighed and walked out of the stables, heading for the grounds. Théo followed him again.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"For a walk." Perry said shortly.  
  
"You had better not," Théo chided him, "We'll be eating soon."  
  
"Fine." His guest replied. He turned on his heel and went into the house.  
  
Théo was right of course: they were eating soon. When Perry walked in he could smell the delicious smell of luncheon. He walked over to where his father and Théo's father were sitting smoking some pipe weed.  
  
"Ah! Master Perry! How are you?" the master Brandybuck asked as Perry made his way towards him. Perry smiled, he liked Merry.  
  
"I'm fine thank you." He replied politely.  
  
"How are your archery lessons going?"  
  
Perry grinned, "Oh, great!" he said enthusiastically. "Legolas gave me a Mirkwood bow that he made for me at Midsummer. I can hit the bull's-eye in a target fifty feet away now!"  
  
"That's my boy!" Pippin said fondly. Perry beamed. This just might be an okay visit if I can stay away from Théo, Perry thought, then I won't have to see the pompous fool until Yule.  
  
Perry's content was short lived however. As they were all sitting around the table for luncheon Merry raised his voice to address the entire company.  
  
"I have an announcement to make!" he cried, "Pippin and I have been discussing taking a trip to Rohan and Gondor to make our respects to King Eomer and King Elessar-"  
  
"Bless the Kings!" everyone yelled, raising their glasses.  
  
"Yes," Merry continued, "and we've decided that Théo and Perry are going to come with us"  
  
At his words, Perry felt the blood drain from his face. He would be stuck traveling with Théo to Gondor and back.  
  
"Not only that, "a now enthusiastic Pippin chimed in, "but we've decided that it's time our children saw all the places we've been talking about for years, so we're going to visit all the landmarks as well!"  
  
Loud, rambunctious cheers erupted from the tipsy hobbits seated in Brandywine Hall as Perry felt his face do something he had not believed to be impossible: it went paler. That meant... oh no, not that! He'd be going through the long dark winding passages of Moria. WITH THÉO! 


	3. The Winter Solstice Ball

A/N: Okay, I realize I'm taking a very long time to get to the plot... Eh. Okay, I haven't updated for a very long time, which is very bad of me since I already have like 5 chapters written, but nobody seems to be reading it, so this is basically up due to my own stubbornness. I would really appreciate, if you're reading this, if you could send a review, just so I know you're there, and if you didn't like it tell me why. I'd really love to hear from you, and I promise that we will get to the adventures (or misadventures really) soon.  
  
Chapter 3: The Winter Solstice Ball  
  
The startling news that Perry would be going on a voyage with Théo completely distracted him until the day of the ball. The night before the ball though, Perry had a dream where he was walking through a strange place. It seemed to be an Elven palace, possibly Rivendell. He was walking through countless doors. Each time he opened one he just ended up in an empty room with another door in front of him. Finally, though, Perry started to hear the sound of music and the noise of a crowed of people. He sped up but he seemed to have an infinite amount of doors ahead of him. Frustrated, Perry punched the wall. Miraculously, a huge hole appeared, big enough for him to walk through. On the other side was a party of hobbits: It was the Winter Solstice Ball. Everyone stopped to look at him as he crashed into the room. At the front of the crowd were Violet and Théo, they had been dancing together and they were holding hands. Violet stared at Perry and then pointed at him and laughed. He looked down and realized that he was covered in plaster. Perry went bright red. He was so embarrassed that he closed his eyes. When he opened them he realized that he was actually in his bed, in his room. Then he realized that the ball was being held today. Perry sat up in bed. He had nothing to wear!  
  
"Mum!" he yelled, throwing off his covers, "Mum! What am I going to wear to the ball? Mum?" Perry ran into the kitchen where his mother was bathing Baby Kip in the big stone sink.  
  
"Perry! What is the matter?" Diamond asked as he ran into the kitchen, nearly slipping on the puddles of water that Kip had splashed on the floor.  
  
"Gah!" the baby gurgled happily, splashing his mum with soap.  
  
"Mum," Perry gasped, "I need something to wear to the ball tonight!"  
  
His mother gave him a "mother" look and said, "Perry, you had weeks to think about your outfit, why are you only coming to me now?"  
  
"I don't know, I forgot!" Perry said, starting to panic, "Mum! Help me!"  
  
"Why are you suddenly so keen to make a good impression?" His mother asked. Perry turned red again but he was saved from answering by Kip who had pulled the plug out from the drain and thrown it at his mother's head. When Diamond had got the baby under control Perry appealed to her again for help.  
  
"Alright!" she said, "what do you have?"  
  
"Well, I have what I normally wear: My black overcoat, my gray wool undercoat and my black shirt and pants. Oh, and my scarf. I also have my tan pants and white shirt and my summer cloths but I don't have anything nice to wear!"  
  
"Okay, well you're lucky I know you well enough Perry," Diamond said sternly, giving him another "mother" look. Then she smiled and said, "look in my closet, there's a hanger with your name on it and a brand new outfit."  
  
"Really?" Perry asked.  
  
"Really. But next time think ahead please!" Perry's mother shook her finger at him as he ran down the hall to her room.  
  
"Bah!" yelled Kip, splashing half the water out of the sink and onto her head.  
  
Not too bad, Perry thought as he looked at himself in the mirror. You had to hand it to his Mom, she always anticipated these things, and she always knew exactly how to help. Perry's new overcoat was dark forest green. He had a new brown vest with a pattern of vines and leaves and new dark brown pants. He added his white shirt and his dark red scarf for good measure and studied the effect. The green and brown of his coat and vest perfectly matched his hazel eyes and the dark brown pants matched his hair. It fit perfectly. His mother was a genius!  
  
Perry went down to the front hall where his family was gathered to greet the guests. Tobias the dog was very excited. He was wearing his special collar that Legolas had given him. It too had a pattern of vines and leaves; the vines were in silver and the leaves in gold on a white satin background, setting off his black fur nicely. Perry shuffled his feet impatiently, waiting for the guests to arrive. There was a pause. The doorbell rang and Diamond opened the door to reveal the Brandybucks.  
  
Merry and his children all filed in one after another, greeting the members of the Took family. Finally, everyone dispersed but Merry and his wife Estella who stayed to chat with Pippin and Diamond, and Théo.  
  
Perry had a very hard time keeping a straight face. Théo was wearing a white shirt with a yellow vest that had an Elven pattern and dark green pants. As well he had a large black top hat with a peacock feather in the rim. Perry stared at it. It was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Théo asked, noticing Perry's gaze.  
  
"Oh nothing." Perry said quickly. Théo eyed him suspiciously, but decided not to push it.  
  
"Don't you just love my hat?" He resumed, "I bought it in Hobbiton this morning." Perry concealed his snicker and nodded politely.  
  
"I asked a girl to the dance tonight while I was there," Théo continued.  
  
"Who did you ask?" Perry asked. He was a bit curious actually, to see who would dain to go out with Théo.  
  
"Oh, only the prettiest Hobbit in the shire." Théo drawled. Perry waited for him to continue.  
  
"Eleanor?" Théo said as if this was immediately obvious. Perry was surprised. Eleanor, Violet's sister, was the hobbit thought by many to be the most beautiful and sweet of her generation. What was she doing with Théo? Maybe he's not that bad, he thought. Maybe this journey won't be so bad once I get to know him.  
  
"Well," said Théo, "I'm going to hang out with some of the more mature hobbits. Why don't you stay here and greet the guests like a good little boy."  
  
Then again, maybe not, thought Perry. As he watched Théo swagger off, his traditional feeling of loathing towards him returned in full force.  
  
Perry was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder and a voice calling his name. The hobbit jumped and turned around to see Violet looking startled.  
  
"Violet!" he exclaimed, "You look, you look wonderful," He managed to squeak. It was true. She was wearing a dress of deep violet, brining out the tints in her eyes, and a white shirt underneath. The sleeves of her shirt trailed down and in her dark hair were small white flowers that made her look as if she was wearing a crown of stars.  
  
"You too." Violet replied. Perry offered her his arm and they walked into the large Dinner Hall. The tables were arranged around the sides of the hall so that there was a wide space in the middle for dancing. The idea was to have as little time spent on getting from the dance floor to the tables as possible and as well, some of the younger and older hobbits that did not care for dancing could remain sitting and eating. Violet and Perry went over to the table near their parents. Violets father, Sam, was telling Pippin about his schedule.  
  
"I've been to six parties already, and there's more to come tomorrow, I don't know if my waistband can handle it."  
  
"Well that's what you get for being Mayor, Sam Gamgee. We reap what we sow." Pippin laughed.  
  
"You can handle it father," Violet said, "You have a very stout stomach."  
  
"Aye, stout. And in more ways then one!" Merry snickered.  
  
After everyone had eaten enough to fill their stomachs (for now), some people started to dance. Violet and Perry danced the first two dances together, but since it was considered bad form to dance with only one partner they were soon parted. Perry, (who was actually not that fond of dancing) went back to the table and munched on some things, watching the dancers. Violet was dancing with Théo now. As he watched her he realized how graceful she was. Much more so than most hobbits. As she twirled her dress span around her and she looked like a flower twirling in a breeze. She looks Elven when she dances, Perry thought, no wonder she's Legolas' favorite. When three dances had passed however and Violet was still dancing with Théo, Perry started to get annoyed. He was just making up his mind to ask her to dance with him at the next dance before Théo could dominate her when the dance ended and Violet ran up to him. She grabbed his arm and started to pull him to the door.  
  
"Lets get out of here," she whispered to Perry, "If Théo asks me to dance one more time, I swear I'll scream." They grabbed their coats (Violet actually had an Elven Cloak that she had been given for Yule from Legolas) and went outside. The air was clear and crisp and the full moon was reflecting off the snow so brightly that is was as if the snow was made up of thousands of tiny crystal lamps. Violet made her way to a low-lying tree and swung herself up into its branches. Unlike most hobbits, Violet had no fear of heights and she was an excellent tree climber. Perry stood underneath her and looked up.  
  
"Come on up Perry!" she called.  
  
"Are you sure those branches will hold us both?" Perry asked.  
  
"Of course silly! Look!" Violet scrambled around the branches jumping on a couple of them to show their strength.  
  
"Stop it!" he yelled," I'll come up if you'll stop jumping!" Violet stopped and looked down at him.  
  
"Well...?" she asked imperiously. Perry gulped and walked up to the trunk of the tree. How was he supposed to climb this thing? Violet had made it look so easy.  
  
"Just hug the trunk and push up with your feet." Violet called, coming to the divide above him, "that's it, now grab my hand..." Perry grabbed her hand tightly and she hauled him up onto the branch.  
  
"Let's sit here," Violet said, leading the way to a large branch that was hanging out over the snow. Perry tried to follow her by walking upright but he started to wobble, so he crawled. As he sat next to Violet he wobbled again and almost fell but she steadied him.  
  
"Alright?" she asked in an amused manner.  
  
"Hobbits were not meant to go in tree's." Perry said grumpily.  
  
"Oh shush." Violet commanded, "Just relax, and pretend you're sitting on a log on the ground and not in the air." Perry closed his eyes and imagined that he was on the ground. He felt much more steady.  
  
"Okay, I think I've got the hang of it now." he told her.  
  
"Good," Violet said, sitting closer.  
  
Perry sighed, "I can't believe I have to go on this stupid Journey with my dad and Théo."  
  
"I dunno, I would love to see some of the places that dad always talks about."  
  
"Yeah, but with Théo?"  
  
"Well..." Violet said slowly, "He really isn't that bad..." she replied unconvincingly. Perry snorted. They both stared into space for a while, one lost in worries about his journey (and about staying on the branch), and the other lost in the stars.  
  
"I do wish I was going with you though," Violet sighed.  
  
"And I wish you were coming with me," Perry said. He stared glumly at the sky. Suddenly he got an idea.  
  
"Hey," he said, "Why not?"  
  
"Why not what?" Violet asked.  
  
"Why don't you come with us?"  
  
"Really?" Violet inquired incredulously, "Would our parents let us?"  
  
"Why not? We're thirty! We can take care of ourselves. "  
  
"I'm twenty-nine," Violet corrected him.  
  
"Well, we're both in our late tweens anyways." Perry amended, "Come on Vi! You said you wanted to go, and I would really welcome some companionship besides Théo's..." He looked at her imploringly.  
  
"Okay, let's ask our parents." Violet said, grinning at him.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Perry whooped. He was so excited that he forgot that he was in a tree and he promptly fell out of it.  
  
"Are you okay Perry?" Violet asked anxiously.  
  
"Jolly." He replied flatly, his voiced muffled by snow.  
  
"Please dad?" Violet batted her long eyelashes at her father. Sam looked at Pippin and Merry who gave him a look that said: "it's up to you."  
  
"I don't know Violet," he said in concern, "you're still only in your tweens, Pippin here was the youngest of us to go on an adventure but..."  
  
"But dad, we aren't going to destroy the ring or go to Mordor, we're just going on a little Journey to Rohan and Gondor. Plus, I'll be with Merry and Pippin..."  
  
"That's what worries me," her father muttered.  
  
"What was that Sam?" Pippin asked sarcastically. Sam paused.  
  
"Oh all right." He said.  
  
"Thank you daddy!" Violet yelled. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Every-one around the table who had been eavesdropping cheered.  
  
"Well," Sam said, looking a bit embarrassed, "It's time we headed home."  
  
Perry walked Violet to the door.  
  
"So we'll pick you up on May first?" He said.  
  
"I'll be seeing you before then won't I?" Violet asked sarcastically.  
  
"Of course," Perry said with a grin. 


End file.
